1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for monitoring a vehicle. More specifically, the vehicle can be monitored with regard to many different functions, and appropriately controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are presently available to automatically provide the present location of a truck to a communication or dispatch center, whereby a location of the truck provided by an on-board Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver is provided to the communication or dispatch center via a radio transceiver mounted on the truck. Maintaining some control over monitored vehicles such as trucks, however, would be of great value to the industry.